Harry Potter y la destrucción de los Horcrux
by mortention
Summary: Hola esta es la primera historia que subo a Fanfiction, pero ya la habia publicado antes y he recivido buenas criticas! espero que les guste!Tras la muerte de Dumbledore Harry decide volver al colegio y seguir tras la pista de los horcrux! Pesimo sumary
1. Remordimientos

Capitulo 1: Remordimientos

Los aldeanos de Hanglenton apenas se acercaban a la antigua mansión Riddle.  
Desde la misteriosa desaparición de Frank el jardinero, el lugar era ya una leyenda Urbana, si antes le temían el miedo que producía ahora era inigualable.  
Todas las noches las luces de la abandonada mansión, donde los 3 Riddle fueron asesinados más de 50 años atrás, se encendían siendo que en ella no vivía nadie.  
Pero seguro eran vándalos o drogadictos que usaban el lugar como resguardo en las noches, para los ritos o algo por el estilo, eso era lo que pensaban los aldeanos, pero la realidad estaba muy lejos de ser esa.  
Un joven se despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche, sentía el cuerpo sudoroso, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que despertó así.  
Se sentía solo, sucio, había arruinado su vida, ya no tenía nada, lo que antes era su fortuna ahora era un privilegio del que no gozaba, tampoco iba a regresar al colegio, y nunca le importó mucho no graduarse de Hogwarts, pero la vida en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería era mucho mas fácil que la que llevaba en la roñosa y vieja mansión.  
Miró la cama que estaba al costado, un apenas pequeño rayo de luna daba en el rostro de un hombre de cabello graso y nariz ganchuda quien tampoco podía dormir y en parte era su culpa, si no fuera porque le entro el pánico cuando tubo la oportunidad de matar al profesor Dumbledore, el hombre no tendría porque estar con el, ser un prófugo, vivir como un mortifago escondido.

-Tampoco puedes dormir — Le dijo Severus Snape con una mueca de desprecio que nunca le había dirigido mientras estaban en Hogwarts.

-No, me cuesta conciliar el sueño — Dijo Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-Así veo — Dijo el antiguo profesor de DCAO mirando al que antaño era su alumno favorito - ¿Haz sabido algo de tu padre?

-No, mamá me dijo que en Azkaban hay nuevo guardianes, pero no sabe quienes son, y no dejan entrar ninguna lechuza. — Recordó a su madre, una mujer muy buena, sumisa quien siempre hacía lo que su marido mandaba, estaba tan sola el era su única compañía antes, porque los traidores a la sangre no cuentan.

-Es una lastima — Se burlo Snape —Vuelve a dormir — Le indicó - Mañana debemos rendir cuentas al Señor tenebroso, si bien la muerte de Dumbledore lo dejo muy contento, no le hace gracia que Potter siga con vida, y es probable que nos mande a buscarle.

- Como si fuera muy sencillo atrapar a Potter- Se dijo Draco así mismo, ignorando a su antiguo profesor que seguía hablando

Snape miraba con cautela al joven que estaba en la cama siguiente a la suya, en cierta forma sentía lastima por el, ya no era el jovencito de presencia imponente, perfectamente vestido y acicalado. Las ojeras y el cabello alborotado le daban muy mala apariencia.  
Estaba perdido, tal como lo estuvo el cuando era joven, y ya no estaba un Albus Dumbledore para que le diera una oportunidad, claro que no estaba, el lo había asesinado.  
¿Le creería alguien que en verdad no deseaba hacerlo? Fue por esa maldita promesa inquebrantable, al menos el Señor tenebroso lo recompenso como debía, es decir apenas le dio un Crucio que según el se merecía por los años que estuvo en el bolsillo de Dumbledore.  
No, nadie le creería eso estaba claro, había fallado una vez y después otra, no importaba la información que entregó sobre Voldemort — El nombre lo hizo estremecer — Si alguien lo pescaba lo encerraría en Azkaban, pero si Potter lo hacía lo mataría sin ningún problema.  
Trató de conciliar el sueño, unos suaves ronquidos a su lado advirtieron que el mas pequeño de los Malfoy ya dormía, pero para el era imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el episodio mas terrible de su patética vida; un Avada-Kedabra, Dumbledore pidiéndole "Por favor, Severus" y el mismo hombre en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y expresión de terror.

despedida.


	2. Los últimos días en Privet Drive

Capitulo 2: Los últimos días en Privet Drive

El que parecía iba a ser el verano mas difícil de Harry, para sorpresa de todos avanzaba sin mayores inconvenientes, si es que no se podía decir ninguno.  
Ron estaba en la Madriguera, Hermione en Francia con sus padres, y Harry en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, en la normal casa, de sus normales parientes, los Dursley  
Aunque el verano no tenia ningún sobresalto Harry no cabía en si de tanta rabia y tristeza, primero la muerte de Sirius, y ahora su única esperanza de luchar contra Voldemort estaba muerto.  
La muerte de Dumbledore había sido un fuerte evento en el mundo mágico y tras su gran funeral siguió una serie de rumores respecto a esta, a Draco a Snape.  
Snape... Como lo detesto — Era el pensamientos cotidiano de Harry — Todo es por su culpa, ahora Dumbledore esta muerto.-  
Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones y Harry lo único que quería esa desaparecer de ahí, buscar a Malfoy y a Snape, vengar la muerte de todos sus seres queridos.  
¿Qué pasaría ahora? Se preguntaba constantemente- Quizás el próximo sea Hagrid... o tal ves Ron, o Hermione o……… Giny... — Como deseaba no pensar en ella pero le era dificil, quería verla abrazarla demostrarle cuanto la quería, pero eso era imposible, al menos hasta no deshacerse de Voldemort lo que por cierto tras la caída de Dumbledore parecía algo irreal.  
No tenía noticias de sus amigos, se suponía que irían por el apenas unas semanas después de salir de Hogwarts, para la boda de Bill y el examen de aparición que tanto el como Ron, quien reprobó la primera vez, tenían que rendir.  
La relación con sus tíos había mejorado un poco, bueno a decir verdad solo con su tía.  
Tío Vernon prefería mantenerse al margen, y evitar a Harry como si este fuera un leproso. Una tarde cuando este se había ido al trabajo y Dudley no estaba en casa (aunque no lo crean había conseguido ¡NOVIA! pero eso es cuento aparte) tía Petunia aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con su sobrino, algo que sin duda sobresalto a Harry.

- Pase — Dijo este cuando Tía Petunia toco a la puerta - ¿Qué hice ahora?

- Nada niño, solo quiero que conversemos algo — Respondió esta con tono de impaciencia, pero cierto dejo de tranquilidad al hablar con ese joven al que siempre evitaba si podía. — Me preguntaba cuanto sabias acerca de la relación de tus padres.

- AH! — Dijo Harry sobresaltado y con cara de pocos amigos- No mucho ¿sabes? Ellos murieron cuando yo era un bebe por cierto.

- Deja ese tono irónico — Dijo su tía suplicante — bueno quizás quieras hacerme algunas preguntas sobre ellos algo que te interesaría saber.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- Pregunto a su tía, algo incrédulo y a la vez impresionado - ¿Por qué haces esto ahora?

-¿Quieres preguntar algo o prefieres no hacerlo?— Petunia estaba por salir de la habitación.

-Esta bien — La detuvo Harry — ¿Como era la relación de ellos? ¿Se querían mucho? ¿Cuando se empezaron a gustar? ¿Ella te hablaba de el?

Su tía dudo unos momentos, como si se arrepintiera de haberle dado a su sobrino la oportunidad de hacer preguntas relacionadas con su hermana. Pero luego respondió con una nota de ¿tristeza? en su voz.

-Se conocieron cuando ella entro a Hog… a su colegio — Empezó tía Petunia — Pero a ella le caía realmente mal, se quejo muchos años de un tal Potter, que le parecía desagradable — Se detuvo como si tratara de revivir esas escenas en su mente — Pero fue en su ultimo año, cuando no quiso venir a pasar las navidades a casa, alegando que tenia mucho que estudiar para unos exámenes, a los pocos días me mando una carta muy confidencial dijo que mis padres no tenían que leerla, y en ella explicaba la verdadera razón de su ausencia.

Harry estaba sobresaltado, no había nada en el mundo que deseara mas que conocer sobre sus padres, bueno quizás estar con Giny lo deseaba de la misma forma.

- Continua por favor — Le pidió a su tía, - cuéntame más, ¿Qué decía la carta? ¿Cómo era tu relación con ella? Por favor yo quisiera…

-Decía — Lo interrumpió la mujer, quien al parecer estaba bastante alegre de poder contarle a su sobrino estas cosas — Que estaba feliz, que había conocido a un chico muy buen mozo y que era ese tal Potter con el que se llevaba mal, pero que ahora era perfecto, y que iba a ir unos días a la casa de este en navidad, pero que por favor no se lo mencionar a nuestros padres.

Harry estaba atónito, su madre había mentido de aquella manera para irse a la casa de su padre. Esto lo sorprendió bastante, siempre creyó que su madre era muy tranquila.

-Y tú ¿cumpliste con no decir nada? — Le pregunto a su tía, esperando no sonar muy grosero para que esta no se marchara.

-Claro que lo hice, que ¿crees que iba a delatar a mi hermana? — Harry se quedo de una pieza, eran pocas las veces que recordaba a su tía llamar "MI HERMANA" a su madre, siempre la trataba de "esa" "loca" "rara" o cosas por el estilo, definitivamente esto no se veía todos los días — Mira Harry — Continuo — Si yo te recibí en mi casa, fue porque quería mucho a mi hermana a pesar de no apoyar su mundo, tu sabes, y por favor no menciones esto con tu tío, la vedad es que a el no le hacía mucha gracia y aun no el tema de mi hermana ¿esta bien?

Harry estaba callado, ¿ella diciendo que quería a su hermana? Pero que era lo que le pasaba a su tía, bueno de todas formas era un gesto muy bueno por parte de ella, aunque quedo con muchas otras preguntas, como la boda de sus padres entre otras.

Tía Petunia se dispuso a salir de la habitación de su sobrino, pero antes se devolvió y le dijo:

-Por cierto, esta es la carta que me envió tu madre, guárdala tú, yo ya la he leído mil veces- Le paso un pergamino muy bien doblado y algo amarillento, por los años claro, y salio de la habitación.

-Gracias… - Murmuro Harry, aunque dudaba que su tía hubiese alcanzado a escucharlo.

Abrió la carta lo mas rápido que pudo, muy nervioso, esa era la letra de su madre, la escribió seguro en uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida, Harry no cabía en si de la emoción cuando empezó a leer.  
No era una carta muy extensa como el hubiese deseado, pero peor era nada.

Querida Petunia:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ESTOY ENAMORADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y a que no sabes de quien!!!  
SI DE JAMES POTTER, ¿lo puedes creer? Yo apenas lo hago.  
Este ultimo año el ha cambiado mucho, ya no es tan presumido, aunque según Sirius, solo presumía cuando yo estaba cerca, pero no se, bueno el hecho es que quiero que me perdones por no pasar la navidad contigo, pero te juro que te voy a mandar un hermoso regalo y dulces de los que tanto te gustan, los dulces muggles no son como estos! A me estoy desviando del tema.  
Mira hermanita voy a ir a pasar la navidad a casa de James... jeje, júrame que no vas a decir nada a mama y papa, quizás en unos años mas nos riamos de esto, pero ahora no.  
JURAMELO!!!!! Envía la respuesta con esta lechuza, es muy cariñosa me la regalo James, así que no te preocupes tal ves te picotee si no le das una buena respuesta.

TE QUIERE MUCHO TU HERMANA  
Lily

PD: Sirius es un amigo de James… ese que una vez te señalé en la estación. Cree que eres linda.

Esto si que no lo creía, Sirius encontraba linda a tía Petunia, a decir verdad ella no era fea, pero su carácter dejaba mucho que desear, aunque solo con Harry, puesto que era la perfecta dueña de casa, una excelente madre ( un tanto sobre protectora eso si), pero ahora veía las cosas un poco mas distintas, es decir, su madre, y su tía se llevaban bien, ella podria haber tenido algo con Sirius, pero era tío Vernon el de su elección, tal vez todo habría sido muy distinto, si su tío fuera Sirius y no Vernon.

A la mañana siguiente recibió una lechuza de Ron, que lo hizo alegrarse aun mas, hacia días que no recibía nada de sus amigos, tema que lo estaba empezando a preocupar, y a la vez enojar, todavía no les perdonaba cuando ellos estaban en la casa de Grimmauld Place, y el abandonado en Privet Drive, sin ningún tipo de información, como si su mentecita fuera tan débil, y no pudiera entender lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico.

Harry  
Ten todo listo mañana, pasaremos a por ti a las 12 del día, claro por la chimenea, así que a guardar las cosas amigo, espero que estés contento de venir.  
Por cierto la boda de Fleur y Bill se postergo para el tiempo de navidad más o menos, porque aunque mi hermano se ha recuperado bien con el tiempo que estuvo en San Mungo se han atrasado muchos arreglos o algo así, además en esa fecha vamos a poder venir todos.  
¿Te preparaste para el examen de aparición? Yo si, he practicado mucho, Hermione molesta en todas las cartas que manda, por cierto el examen es la otra semana.  
Ron

-Me voy mañana al medio día — Dijo Harry en la cena esa noche, esperando alguna mala reacción de sus tíos, pero al parecer estos estaban felices por la partida de su sobrino, así que guardaron silencio. — Y como lo imaginan, no volveré más a esta casa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, como si Harry nunca hubiera dicho que seria su ultima noche en Privet Drive, esto no le importo en nada, jamás habría esperado una cena de despedida, ni tampoco que alguien le pidiera que volviera, eso nunca ocurriría.  
Harry empaco todas sus pertenencias en el baúl, a Hedwig en su jaula, dio una ultima mirada a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.  
Tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Lucius se encontraba furioso con el y la razón no era Voldemort, de hecho este ni siquiera se aparecía en su sueño, el hombre estaba totalmente sobresaltado y deseoso de matarlo. Perseguía a Harry, gritándole todo tipo de improperios, y lanzándole cuanto hechizo podía.  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado, miro el reloj, eran como las 2 de la mañana, el juraba haber dormido muchas horas, pero no era así. Se voltio a dormir y despertó pasadas las 10, tomo una ducha y bajo a desayunar.

-Come algo ligero si vas a viajar con polvos flú - Esto saco a Harry de sus casillas, que diablos le estaba pasando a su tía Petunia.

-Eso haré - contesto apresuradamente- como sabes de los polvos flú...¿Acaso tu...

-No hagas tantas preguntas — interrumpió su tía — Mira yo tengo que salir, ten un buen viaje, si algún día necesitas algo, manda una lechuza, esta va a seguir siendo tu casa aun después de dejar el colegio, tu tío Vernon y yo ya lo conversamos y te recibiremos de nuevo si es necesario

-¿Que pasa? — Le pregunto Harry atónito 

—Ya te lo dije eres mi sobrino. Ten un buen viaje.

Tía Petunia tuvo un gesto que Harry en su vida pudo haber pensado, se acerco lenta pero segura a su sobrino, y rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos, lo estrecho fuerte contra su pecho, Harry no sabía si llorar o reír, pero es que era algo ilógico, aunque con los acontecimientos de los últimos días, se podía esperar cualquier cosa.  
Estaba exhausto, ¿tendría acaso alguna enfermedad mortal y no sabia? No eso quizás habría alegrado a sus tíos, bueno talvez tía Petunia lo iba a extrañar de verdad, después de todo era el único recuerdo que tenía de su hermana y de su - odioso- cuñado.  
Unos ruidos en la chimenea lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Harry!! — Grito Ron al ver a su amigo — Me adelante un poco, vamonos, ¿listo? - Buenas tardes - Saludo sin mucho animo al ver a la - espantosa- tía de Harry.

- H... Hola - Balbuceo Petunia - Toma asiento ¿quieren algo?

Ron no entendía, si bien sabía que los parientes de Harry eran extraños, nunca se imagino que tanto, se suponía que su tía odiaba todo lo relacionado con la magia, y ahora tenía un gesto de cualquier madre hacia su hijo y el amigo de este.  
Harry en cambio negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin poder pronunciar palabras, si lo de antes era extraño, esto había rematado la situación. Tomó su baúl y se acerco sigiloso a Ron, como si lo que estaba delante de sus ojos no fuera mas que una visión, de seguro un absurdo sueño, donde su inseparable amigo era testigo de una situación absurda, pero no, una mano demasiado sólida - como para ser un sueño - se apoyo firme en su hombro. Su tía lo incitaba a caminar hacía la chimenea.

- Bueno... que tengas un buen año, cualquier cosa, puedes... este... enviar a Hedwig... con un mensaje tu sabes... pero trata que no sea a la hora que esta tu tío - Se acerco otra vez a su sobrino, quien - si no era porque sólo estaba Ron habría jurado que a tía Petunia le lanzaron un petrificus totallus, acerco su rostro, que aún lucía una piel muy tersa, y beso a su sobrino en la mejilla, como último tipo de despedida.


End file.
